


Bring New Life

by Marxpng



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marxpng/pseuds/Marxpng
Summary: This is a story about my BATIM Self-Insert I hope you enjoy (This will update when Chapter 5 comes out)





	Bring New Life

Sounds of the Ink Machine echoed through the empty halls of the abandoned studio that was left to rot ink poured out of the machine hitting the wooden floor a hand came out of the puddle of ink and soon an anthropomorphic maned wolf came out of the ink puddle and opened her eyes.

Everything felt strange to her she looked down at her hands in amazement she was... Alive, but how? Her ear twitched as the Ink Machine lowered down into the floor the creature turned around and watched the machine descend into the ground. Her ears kept twitching as more sounds echoed around the studio she kept hearing the sound of wood creaking and the sounds of whispering but that didn’t seem to bother her too much.

The creature took a deep breath and began walking off she stumbled upon a door that she opened a few seconds later a chill suddenly went up her spine the moment she opened the door something didn’t feel right here was she being watched? Is something stalking her? Or is there a bad energy around the studio? She didn’t know all she knew is that something was wrong.

A voice then echoed through the door she opened that sounding like someone was signing being curious the creature walked into the hallway following the echoed signing that kept growing louder and louder each time she got closer to where it was coming from. She stumbled into another hallway and saw another creature wearing a black dress and long black hair walking down the hallway and it seemed she was the source of the signing that was echoing. 

Wanting to be friends with the lady the other creature ran up to her with a happy expression on her face. When she heard her footsteps she turned around and revealed her deformed face the sight of it made the creature quickly stop and back up in surprise. 

“Hmm... You are an... Interesting creature I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.” She said folding her arms.

“Tell me who are you exactly?” She asked tapping one foot. 

“Uh... I’m Riya...?” Answered the creature looking about nervously. 

“Riya huh?” The other creature said raising a brow before quickly looked side to side.

“Is he following you?” She suddenly asked with a suspicious stare.

“Who?” Asked Riya.

“The Ink Demon! If he touches me I won’t be able to finish my quest to be beautiful! I am so close to being perfect!” 

Riya stared at her in confusion and began backing up not understanding a word she was saying before she looked back at Riya.

“Um... Yeah, I don’t know who this Ink Demon fella is, but I think I should be on my way-,”

“Wait you haven’t heard of the Ink Demon?” Alice asked once knowing that Riya has no idea what was going on she began chuckling. 

“So... I’m guessing that the Ink Machine just brought you to life hm? Well, I guess I should let you know how things work around here shall I?”

“Uh... I guess?” Riya responded. 

“Firstly, I am Alice Angel the most beautiful angel there is! Secondly, there is a rule that we respect and that is to beware the Ink Demon, legend says that he hears everything even the rustle of paper... Maybe I should take you back to the elevator with me? We wouldn’t want that scary Ink Demon to hurt you would we?” Alice asked Riya was giving her a confused look not knowing if she should trust her or not before slowly nodded her head to Alice’s question. 

“Good now follow me please.” Instructed Alice who began walking down the hallway with Riya slowly following behind while the two were walking Riya looked behind her with an uncertain expression on her face. Behind them was a grinning demon-like figure that was standing there watching them before it walked into the wall disappearing suddenly.


End file.
